


the best thing i never knew i needed

by thishasbeencary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bodyswap, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Magical Mistake, Vicchan Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Before his free skate in Sochi, Yuuri does a spell to help Viktor find something to make him happy.He wakes up the next day in Viktor's body.





	the best thing i never knew i needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zombubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombubble/gifts).



> this was for a little gift exchange for the holidays/new year with some friends! i saw magic and thought about us talking about how we both liked bodyswap and the idea of yuuri skating viktor's programs and ,,, dug this out of my idea folder and made it a reality i hope you enjoy.
> 
> stevie, thanks for sprinting with me while i finished your fic jaskldfsa;; i love you <3 i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> thanks to lydia for looking this over for me even tho i sent it to her ,,, yesterday. also ty for help with the title, which is from never knew i needed from the princess and the frog <3

Magic crackled in the air around him.

He started most days with simple spells, magic so ingrained in his routine that he didn’t even think about what he was doing. They were simple spells for himself - health, protection, love for his family. All of the magic was evenly distributed and flowed through his body to keep him balanced throughout his life. When he was home, he could try more complicated magic at the side of his familiar, Vicchan. Without Vicchan, he couldn’t attempt more than his daily spells and simple magic on others - like influencing emotions in an indirect way. Magic done to others was much simpler than magic done to oneself, and emotional magic was far easier than physical magic.

He wouldn’t dare try anything too complicated right now. Yuuri was further from Vicchan today than he had been in quite a while. He was in a hotel in Sochi, far away from even his temporary home in America. It was for a competition and he was… terrified. The magic was the only thing that kept him feeling almost normal throughout the experience. He sat on the ground of his hotel room, staring at his skates in front of him. The free skate for the Grand Prix Final was today, and he was… not as bad off as he was expecting. After the short programs the day before, he had managed to hold a steady fourth place.

More importantly than that, he had gotten to see his idol skate in person for the first time in the same competition as him. Viktor’s program had been beautiful, but… something had been lacking.

Yuuri had seen it all season, if he thought about it. Something about this season was… sad. Viktor was beautiful on the ice, and his performances were perfect, down to the emotion that he poured onto the ice, but both of his programs were longing and sad. He’d skated a world-record-breaking program and stepped off of the ice with a frown.

Yuuri stared at the blue smoke around his feet, gathering some into his hands and whispering softly, “Give Viktor something that makes him happy, too.”

It could be anything. The next gold medal, a more perfect program, a new dog, a phone call from someone he had been missing. Yuuri didn’t get to choose what happened to Viktor, only that something increased his happiness for at least a short time. He blew the magic away from him gently and watched some of it drift underneath the door, likely toward wherever Viktor was staying.

He stared curiously as some of the pale blue smoke drifted back to him, pulling itself into his nose and forcing him to inhale the smoke. He stumbled backwards at the force of it, though, gasping for a fresh breath after he had taken it in. He felt dizzy for a moment and reached out his hands to balance himself against the floor, counting slowly under his breath to calm himself back down.

That was… weird. Magical side effects like that didn’t usually happen unless he was trying something far more complicated than usual.

It had been a while since Yuuri had done magic on someone other than himself, maybe that was normal? He couldn’t remember the last time he did a spell meant to impact someone else, and since he hadn’t had physical contact with his familiar for so many years, maybe he was weaker than he thought. He rarely tried magic outside of his normal routine.

Yuuri sat on the floor for a few more moments to let himself settle back down before he pushed himself back up to his feet and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Celestino would probably be coming to his room in a few minutes to bring him to the rink. He should be ready before his coach arrived, because he wanted as much practice time on the ice before the competition as he could. He had to skate perfectly (almost more than perfectly, though he tried to push that thought from his mind) to get a score that would put him on the podium. Against the competitors that were there, though… He couldn’t waste any ice time that he had. He sat on his bed to dry off his hair and frowned when he heard a noise off to the side. He finished drying his hair and grabbed his glasses, throwing his jacket on before turning around again. The noise was back.

His phone was ringing, he realized. Yuuri reached over to pick it off of the bed, flipping it over and staring at the name on the missed call. Mari. He set the phone back down and walked over to grab his bag, throwing it over his shoulder and grabbing his wallet, sliding it into his pocket. He picked his phone back up and barely missed _another_ call from Mari.

… Mari? He hadn’t questioned it the first time, but he really should have.

Why would she be calling him during a competition? She knew that he got nervous before a competition and would usually just take it out in magic, and try not to think about skating at all. His sister and his parents might call _after_ a competition, but before? He stared as his phone started to ring again and his heart jumped into his throat. It had to be important if she called a second time so quickly. Maybe she wanted to congratulate him on yesterday’s skate? It was probably nothing.

Something dark and magical was churning under his skin as he reached for his phone and he breathed out a few times before taking it. It had stopped ringing again, and Mari had left a message. He clicked on it.

“ _Yuuri! I’m sorry to call you in the middle of a competition, I know you prefer that we don’t, but I need to talk to you, please, as soon as you’re at your phone, call me back, I need to tell you something._ ” Mari’s voice was choked up in a terrible way that Yuuri had never heard before and he held onto his phone with shaking hands, terrible thoughts going through his head. What had happened? Was it his parents? The Nishigoris? _Vicchan_?

As he thought of his dog and familiar, Yuuri’s magic surged, making him feel dizzy and unbalanced, and he grabbed his phone, clumsily swiping to call his sister back. He cradled the phone against his cheek. Mari picked up after the very first ring, and Yuuri had to swallow back his panic. It was fine. It was fine. Everything would be fine. “M- Mari?” he stammered, taking in another breath as tears pricked at his eyes, before his sister could even speak. “What’s happening?”

“Vicchan,” Mari immediately answered and Yuuri let out a sob. “Yuuri, he’s fine, well - he’s…” Mari paused for a second as more tears fell down Yuuri’s face. “He’s going to be fine. We were on a walk, and he collapsed, I don’t know what happened. We took him to the vet, and they said it was something about his heart, but he made a full recovery while we were there. I wouldn’t try any magic today, just in case. I don’t know what could happen with Vicchan like this.”

“He’s really okay?” Yuuri asked, tears pricking against his eyes as he tried to breathe. “Can… can you send me a picture? Or a video? Are you with him now? Can we video chat?”

“Let me go get him, he’s sitting in his bed in your room,” Mari answered. Her voice had a soothing tone to it, and Yuuri nodded. “I’ll call you back on video once I’m in there.”

Yuuri wrapped himself in the thin hotel comforter once Mari hung up, trying to keep his hands from shaking. She called back almost immediately, and he picked up, breathing out when he saw his dog on her lap. “Hey, Vicchan,” Yuuri whispered. Vicchan barked excitedly, pressing his paws up on Mari’s arm to be able to get closer to Yuuri’s voice. Yuuri laughed, settling down now that he could see his dog happy and safe in his sister’s arms. “Are you being good for Mari? Feeling better?” he asked.

Vicchan barked again, licking at the screen. Yuuri smiled at Mari’s disgusted look, unwrapping himself slowly. “Vet said it didn’t make sense that he fell down like that, so I guess it has something to do with magic. Have you tried anything recently?”

Yuuri bit his lip, shrugging. “Nothing big! Just a small emotion spell after I skated yesterday, but it wasn’t even on myself, it wasn’t any more complicated than my everyday magic.”

“Not on yourself?” Mari asked, and Yuuri blushed, looking down at his lap. “Viktor, then?” she teased almost immediately.

“He looked… sad. I just asked for something to make him happier, after the competition,” Yuuri answered. “It’s stupid, but it’s almost his birthday, and he deserves not to look so sad.” Yuuri knew that Mari didn’t really care what his reasoning was, but he felt the need to explain himself.

“Maybe it was something else then. You two have been apart for pretty long now, maybe you just need to come home and visit him,” Mari offered. “Could just have weakened your magic after so long apart.”

“I guess so,” Yuuri agreed. “I’ve gotta go skate now but… just make sure he stays safe?”

“Of course, Yuuri. Good luck with your competition!” Mari exclaimed. At her excited tone of voice, Vicchan perked up again and started to bark. Yuuri laughed, nodding his head. “See you later.”

“Bye, Mari.” His sister hung up and Yuuri grabbed his bag, rushing downstairs to meet with Celestino. They walked to the rink together with Celestino offering short suggestions for how Yuuri could perfect his program for the day, but mostly just trying to keep him calm and tell him he could do it.

He _couldn’t_ do it, which seemed like a surprise to everyone except Yuuri. He stumbled out of any jump harder than a triple axel, and even though his step sequence was better, it didn’t feel perfect. The last of the skaters got their scores, and Yuuri settled into his position as _fourth_ place. He glared at the ice, tugging his jacket over himself. “I could have done better,” he muttered to Celestino.

“You could have, but this was your first major competition at this level. We’ll work up to better scores,” Celestino answered.

Yuuri frowned, nodding but… he could have done better _this time_. He could have made this program perfect and gotten onto the podium and been closer to equal with the people he’d been looking up to for so long, instead of just… scraping by.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he sighed, picking up the call from his sister. “Hey, Mari.”

“Yuuri! Good job at the competition. We all watched, Mom had a public viewing for you. Everyone’s really proud,” she said. Yuuri tucked his hands into his pockets.

“Why?” he mumbled, walking a few steps from Celestino and sitting down. “I screwed up.”

“Yuuri, you got a personal best score and looked just as good as the rest of them. If you get used to competing at that level, you’re gonna crush all the competition.” Mari sounded excited, and Yuuri tried to share in her excitement instead of his own disappointment.

“I just… could have been better,” Yuuri said, staring at his feet. “I lost, and I wish I could have done better.”

“Yuuri, you were like a point away from the podium at your first Grand Prix Final. You know we don’t know _that much_ about skating, but we still know that’s really fucking good. Don’t overreact. Just go to sleep, you’ve got stuff tomorrow still, right?” Mari asked.

“Yeah. We’ve got the exhibitions, for those who are on the podium, and a banquet,” Yuuri answered with a sigh. “I just want to come home.”

“Home like…”

“Hasetsu,” Yuuri said, staring ahead of him. “When I’m done with school. I don’t know if I’m done skating, but I miss you and Mom and Dad and Vicchan and _home_.”

“Then come home when you’re done with school. We miss you too. Just don’t get too upset with your skating, and enjoy your banquet tomorrow. I’ve gotta go,” Mari said, hanging up after Yuuri said goodbye.

He ate dinner in the hotel with Celestino before going to bed, wrapping himself up in the blankets. It was stupid, probably, how bad he felt about not doing his best in the competition, but he _knew_ he could do better. Something inside of him was reaching for the gold and couldn’t deal with the fact that he didn’t have it. Yuuri turned the lights off and fell asleep, curled up on his side.

Yuuri woke up the next morning with the sun shining far too brightly in his eyes and he rolled over away from it, his hair flopping into his face. He pulled the blanket over his head to try to get a few more hours of sleep, since he wasn’t needed in practice, and only needed to show up when it was time for the exhibition. He curled up in a ball and started to close his eyes to fall back -

Wait - his hair flopped over his face?

Yuuri paused, reaching out to the bedside table, feeling around for his glasses. He had definitely put them there the night before, but he couldn’t find them. He grabbed his phone to check the time and nearly dropped it at his reflection.

He was dreaming. He was still asleep. Yuuri pulled the blanket off of his body and rushed to the mirror, throwing the blanket behind him and staring at himself, staring at -

Staring back at him were bright blue eyes, one covered by slightly tangled silver bangs. Yuuri tried to even out his breathing, looking down the rest of his body. He was probably making his up, everything was fine, he was probably -

Oh holy fuck, he was _naked._ He was Viktor Nikiforov, and he was _naked_.

Yuuri screamed before he realized what he was doing and he threw his hands over his mouth, but not before he heard someone moving in the next room, a grumbling voice he recognized well from TV. Yakov Feltsman, Viktor’s coach.

Yuuri spun around, digging through the suitcase behind him and throwing some underwear on, his cheeks heating up even more when he realized that the first pair that he picked up was a black thong. He pulled it on anyway, trying not to look at his (Viktor’s?) body any more, grabbing the blanket and throwing it around himself just in time for a knock at the door. He flung the door open and Yakov only sighed when he looked at him.

“Why are you screaming this early in the morning? I hope you’re ready for practice.” By the way that Yakov was eying the blanket, Yuuri was pretty sure that Yakov knew he definitely was not ready to skate.

“Ah, just a nightmare! Sorry. Um. I’m not… ready yet. I’m sorry!” Yuuri exclaimed again. He had no idea how he was supposed to be acting, he’d only ever seen how Viktor acted on TV, and he was sure that wasn’t his normal personality.

It turns out, Yuuri was doing _terribly_ , if Yakov’s expression said anything. He tried to hold a smile without a nervous edge, but he was sure that he looked ridiculous. Yakov squinted at him. “Why do you keep apologizing? Just get ready for practice, Vitya. Meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes.”

“Sorry!” Yuuri immediately squeaked before his cheeks darkened again. “I mean, um, yes sir! I’ll be right there.”

“I hope he’s not ill,” Yakov muttered as he walked away, and Yuuri sank down in relief when the door closed behind him.

He threw the blanket onto the bed and started digging through Viktor’s bag again. Everything smelled like Viktor, not that he knew what he smelled like before now. A floral scent, strong and inviting, was clinging to all of the clothes, and Yuuri wondered if he was going to be able to find the right cologne to smell enough like Viktor that Yakov wouldn’t question him any more. He managed to find a pair of sweatpants and Viktor’s Russian Olympic Team jacket. Yuuri felt a little weird pulling it on, but he… well, right now he was Viktor. _Other people_ would find it strange if he didn’t wear the jacket, and Yakov already thought that he was acting strangely. Yuuri started to walk out of the room before he paused, his eyes growing wide as he looked at the bag set carefully on one side of the room.

He walked up to the bag, opening it up and looking at incredibly familiar skates. He reached out with shaking hand, removing the guard of the skate and looking at the shiny golden blade. He reached his hand up to pinch his arm, but no luck. He was stuck as Viktor, and he was going to have to skate as Viktor.

… he was going to have to skate as Viktor.

Oh no. Oh _fuck_ no. Did _he_ have to skate Viktor’s exhibition?

When would this dream end?

Yuuri _couldn’t_ skate as Viktor. The most decorated skater in the sport, being performed by a twenty-three year old who barely scraped into his first Grand Prix Final this year and came in fourth!? Sure, Viktor’s exhibition skate was simpler than his competition programs, and Yuuri had watched it many times and used it as a way to destress at the rink when practice got to be too much for him, but this was still _Viktor_.

Any mistake and Yuuri would humiliate his idol to the point of never being able to speak to him. Why the _hell_ had his magic done this!? It had to be his magic, right? But all he’d asked for was for Viktor to have something that made him happy. How would switching places with a dime-a-dozen Japanese skater make Viktor happy? He wouldn’t get to skate his exhibition, he wouldn’t get to celebrate at the banquet, he just had to live as a _loser_.

Yuuri zipped the bag back up and rushed down the stairs, Viktor’s phone in his hand. “You’re late,” Yakov scoffed as soon as he slid over to Viktor’s coach and Yuuri bowed his head, starting to rattle off more apologies. “And you’re acting ridiculous today. What’s going on?”

Should he tell him? Would Yakov believe him if Yuuri said that he was actually Katsuki Yuuri, fourth place skater and nowhere near Viktor’s level, but a half-decent wizard? Probably not. Yuuri lifted his head high instead, trying to imitate Viktor’s public persona as much as he could. “Just excited to do my exhibition!” he chirped, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

“As long as you skate well,” Yakov answered. “And at the banquet, I have a few new sponsors you need to talk to.” He started to rattle off instructions and Yuuri felt like he was going to pass out. Not only was he going to have to skate like Viktor, he was going to have to _be_ Viktor for the entire night and try desperately not to lose important sponsorships for him. Sponsors could be everything to a skater, and while Yuuri doubted that one sponsor would make or break Viktor’s finances, he refused to take that risk.

“Okay,” Yuuri responded, glad for Viktor’s tendency to wear sunglasses as he slid them over his face, walking by Yakov’s side. He worked on breathing more steadily as they approached the rink, but as soon as they were there, he remembered how terrible of an idea this was. Still, he listened to Yakov’s demands and put his skates on. He was very careful to put the skates on perfectly, not wanting to injure Viktor’s body or break his skates.

As he stepped onto the ice, he ignored the other skaters, working first on the step sequence of the program, carefully mapping it out to make sure that he hadn’t forgotten any pieces of it. He then tried a couple of the jumps. While being in Viktor’s body made them feel a little easier to _land_ , that didn’t mean that Yuuri had the skill to actually do them with people watching.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Yakov asked as Yuuri approached the edge of the ice, which… really did not help the lack of confidence that he had in skating this program.

“Just a little tired! Was it bad?” Yuuri responded, hands in his pockets to hide the shake. Maybe if he pretended to get sick, he could skip the exhibition and go back to the room and - no. He wouldn’t do that to Viktor.

“No. You just looked strange doing it. Go change into your costume.” Yuuri nodded, stepping back again and walking into the locker rooms.

Viktor’s costume for his exhibition skate was a low-cut maroon piece with glitter absolutely covering all of the material. He wore his hair slicked back out of his eyes and dark makeup, and Yuuri did his best to imitate it perfectly. Yakov looked him over before nodding, handing him his jacket to wear over his costume before stepping out to watch the first two programs.

He could barely pay attention, running through Viktor’s steps again and again in his head until it was his turn to step out onto the ice. He breathed in deeply, skating out and raising his hands as he skated his loop around the rink, waving at his (no, Viktor’s) fans. They cheered loudly and he settled into the middle of the ice, closing his eyes and starting Viktor’s program. He stumbled through the landing of a few jumps, but managed to make it almost perfect, finishing with his arms up and a smile on his face.

As he looked into the crowds, the first thing he saw was his own face peering down at him.

Yuuri swallowed, making eye contact with his body, with _Viktor._ He had a finger pressed to his lips like Yuuri had often seen Viktor do in interviews, and Celestino was standing by his side, watching him a little strangely. Yuuri quickly left the ice. He rushed to the hotel room before Viktor could approach him. When would this end? He hid in the room until it was time for the banquet, carefully dressing in Viktor’s suit and tying the tie as straight as he could.

Yakov immediately straightened it when he stepped out of the room, but nodded approvingly at the rest of him, walking him down to the banquet. Yuuri stumbled his way through conversations with Viktor’s sponsors, who were mostly just excited to see how well he had done yet again. He awkwardly accepted the praise for his accomplishments, because they weren’t _his_.

“You skated well, you know,” a voice whispered by Yuuri’s ear. “Have you seen my program before?” Yuuri turned around with wide eyes to see… himself. Who must be Viktor. He was grinning from ear to ear, looking Yuuri up and down. “Wow! This is so weird!” He laughed gleefully, straightening Yuuri’s tie. “So you’re Katsuki Yuuri, then?”

“Um… yes,” Yuuri answered, straightening his back. “I’m so sorry for this, Viktor. I hope I skated well enough, and I hope that it hasn’t been too much of a problem for you,” Yuuri rushed through the words in embarrassment.

Viktor laughed, shaking his head. “This isn’t your fault,” he said, and Yuuri hung his head.

“It _is_. I’m sorry, I’m… I can do magic, and I just wanted to do something simple, but I’m awful, I screwed up, and now you’re suffering for it, I’m sorry.” He let his shoulders fall, slipping so far out of the Viktor act that he had been trying all night long. He turned his head away from Viktor, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “You can tell everyone, if you need to. So you can make up for it, to make sure that no one drops your sponsorship.”

Viktor stared at him. “Yuuri, why would anyone drop me? Unless you’ve been saying things tonight, you skated my exhibition better than _I_ have skated it most of this season. Maybe not the technical aspects, but… it’s not about the perfect technical aspects. It’s about having fun, showing off, making it a performance. You’ve done that so much better than I did. You danced like your body was creating the music everyone was hearing. I was blown away by your rendition,” Viktor said, looking almost breathless. Yuuri frowned at him, waiting for him to pull a face, to say he was joking, but no such face came.

“Viktor, you… you’re _you_ ,” Yuuri mumbled, looking up. It was odd, making eye contact with himself, but something about the way that Viktor held himself in Yuuri’s body made it something entirely different. At least for Yuuri, he knew that this was Viktor Nikiforov he was making eye contact with. “Russia’s living legend, you’ve broken your own world records again and again. I can barely land a quad without ruining the rest of my program, and it’s definitely not going to be clean.”

“That’s not true,” Viktor argued back, his eyes wide. “You skate beautifully. They’re not as clean as my programs, but you have the technical skill. With the right coach, you’d be at the top of the podium next year, with no competition.”

“You don’t have to feel sorry for me just because you’re in my body.” Yuuri glared at his feet, at Viktor’s expensive shoes next to his own that he and Phichit had found on clearance a few years back.

“I’m not! I’ve seen you skate before, and I thought that your short program was beautiful,” Viktor said, and Yuuri blushed at the compliment this time. Was he… being honest? _Viktor Nikiforov_ thought he had skated well?

“I lost.”

“You got fourth place at your first major international competition. I don’t think anyone would call that losing,” Viktor said, laughing after he had.

“… you really think my skating is beautiful?” Yuuri asked quietly.

Viktor nodded.  “Let’s head back to the hotel,” Viktor suggested. “We can talk about this body thing and your skating. I’m sure there’s some things you’d prefer sponsors not overhear.”

“Okay,” Yuuri answered, and he blinked in surprise when Viktor took his hand instead of just walking by his side.

Viktor immediately launched into a story about how he’d been watching Yuuri skate all year because he thought that he was a top contender and he had been excited to see someone so excited for the sport and so talented. Yuuri kept his eyes on his feet, unable to believe a word he said, even though Viktor sounded and looked perfectly genuine. Once they were in the hotel, Viktor quieted down, walking Yuuri right up to Viktor’s room, standing in the hallway in silence for a moment before turning to meet his eyes.

“Let me be your coach,” Viktor whispered, resting his hand against Yuuri’s cheek. “I want to see you again. I want to watch you rise to the top of the podium and hold your medal high.”

“What about you?” Yuuri answered, shaking his head. “I don’t want to take you away from skating, not for a selfish reason. You deserve to be on the top of the podium.”

“I don’t want to skate next season,” Viktor spoke like it was a secret, staring around the halls to make sure that no one was coming. He turned back to Yuuri, with a look that Yuuri recognized well on his own face. Anxiety, worry. The idea that he wasn’t going to be what everyone wanted him to be. Seeing it as Viktor’s face… Yuuri frowned. “I don’t want to. I’ve been thinking about it all season, but I think that Worlds will be my last competition. I didn’t have a reason to justify it, but this will. If I moved to America, I could coach you –”

“Japan,” Yuuri interrupted before his cheeks lit up red. “I… I graduate soon, and I want to move out of Detroit. I want to go back home. It’s been too long and I miss my family.”

“Then Japan,” Viktor said practically without pausing his thoughts. “I want to go to Japan and coach you and make you the best skater that you can be. I think that’s what would make me happy next season.”

What… _that’s_ what would make him happy?

 _Yuuri_ would make him happy? Coaching Yuuri? Coming to Japan with him, and helping him to become a better skater. That was why they’d switched bodies? Yuuri stared at Viktor with wide eyes for a moment before lunging forward to wrap his arms around him, his shining eyes meeting Viktor’s. “Please be my coach!”

Viktor’s smile brightened, wrapping his arms around Yuuri and spinning him around. He laughed as he set him down, staring up and nodding his head. “As long as you promise to work hard and make this year your best year ever.”

“I wouldn’t want to waste this chance,” Yuuri promised. “The… the thought of you, really wanting to help me, I… I would never take that for granted.”

“Thank you,” Viktor said. He paused for another moment, swallowing before looking at Yuuri again. “I… would like to get to know you more personally as well.”

“More personally?” What did he mean?

“You clearly know me as the living legend, as all of the interviews that I’ve done. But I want to know you, and I want you to know me the same way. You’re special, Katsuki Yuuri. I want to know everything about you,” Viktor said. “I want to be friends. I want to…” He trailed off, shrugging his shoulders.

“You want to…?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor’s face turned red before he surged forward, throwing his arms around Yuuri’s neck and kissing him softly, barely even a press of their lips. Still, Yuuri felt pulled to him, nearly choking as he kissed him back. As he pulled away, he felt dizzy, and he saw pale blue smoke gathering by their feet. Yuuri clung to Viktor, unsure what his magic was doing until -

He stumbled backwards, his glasses falling off of his face a little. He was back in his own body.

“Apparently,” Yuuri said with his cheeks red, “that’s something I’d really like to try too.”

For the first time, Yuuri saw Viktor’s smile light up his own face. He was delighted to learn that his bright blue eyes sparkled with his excitement and his smile was shaped like a heart.

Viktor threw his arms around Yuuri and kissed him softly again. Yuuri had to tip his head up to meet Viktor’s lips and it felt _right_.

“I can’t wait,” Viktor answered, touching one of the lingering strands of blue smoke. It curled around his right hand, settling on one of his fingers before sinking into his skin.

Yuuri gazed back at him with a matching smile.

**Author's Note:**

> vicchan is a good boy and just wanted his daddy to be happy too. 10/10, very proud of himself.
> 
> kudos/comments/bookmarks are always super appreciated, i love to know what people are thinking
> 
> my tumblr is [yoyoplisetsky](http://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com), my twitter is [thishasbeencary](https://twitter.com/thishasbeencary). i'd love to talk to all of you and hear what you're thinking!! <3
> 
> happy new year! i can't wait to see what 2019 brings us all.


End file.
